The Gateway
Event The scene before you is like something from the elaborate stage plays of the Empire's Palace. A vast stone arena, circled by crumbling pillars. 1) Begin the ritual. :You step to the centre of the stone arena. :Just as the old books had instructed, you draw your dagger and let your ruby-red blood drip onto the ground. :In response, runic symbols materialize on the surface of the crumbling columns. They glow a brilliant blue. :At the far end of the arena, in an archway formed from two leaning pillars, a shimmering portal flickers to life - the gateway! :low whistle comes from Ariadne. "By the gods, the gateway! It's real!" :The Dealer draws Sea Dog Hali. :If the player has saved all 5 members of Hali's Crew: ::The ghost pirate Hali steps from the shadows, interposing himself between you and the portal. ::"You found it. You really found it." The boy captain grins. "Many would kill to take your place here - myself included." ::He draws a spectral cutlass, holding the blade up to the light. ::"...but I don't have to do that now that my beloved has returned to me. At last, I can let go." He sheathes the blade. ::One by one, Hali's crew members emerge from the aether, taking up position behind him. The girl with the heartbreaking smile clasps the captain's hand, squeezing it tight. ::Hali holds out a heavy trinket. "I stole this from the Dragon Priest himself. It's gotten me out of more scrapes than I can count. Treat it well, treat your companions well. Here, at the end of everything, they're all you've got." ::The player acquires Hali's Ward. ::Hali bows deeply then embraces his crew as they fade into nothingness. ::The Dealer discards Sea Dog Hali. ::You hear heavy footsteps behind you. You turn to confront a monstrous, bloated goblin. The Mournful Wastes have taken a toll on his already fractured mind - he is clearly mad, and overwhelmed by hate. A wooden crown rests on his leathery brow. ::The Dealer draws a Chief of Mischief. ::When he sees the glowing portal he screams incoherently. ::Armed goblins scramble from the rocks to join him. ::The Dealer draws 2 more Mischief Monster Cards. ::You ready your weapon. ::The player enters Combat. ::The last goblin falls and the glowing blue symbols shine ever brighter. ::You clamber wordlessly toward the flickering portal. ::Fractured memories filter through your mind. ::Warm mead. A great loss. Sheltering beneath a tree as cool rain patters down. The report of a pistol. ::turn back to see Ariadne waving cheerfully from the stone circle. "Have fun! Try to come back in one piece!" ::You take a deep breath... ::...and step through the gateway. ::...the afternoon sun obscures your vision... ::...the rabid cheering... ::...there can be no mistake where you are. ::Backlit by the sun, the silhouette of Estrella waves to the crowd - the newly crowned Empress. ::In moments, the riot will begin, stirred by the dust of the collapsing kingdom. ::The pistol shots are completely concealed in the cheers of the coronation's crowd. The first bullet slicing through her shoulder, the next three find her heart. ::You won't let it happen again. ::Time slows. You shove past the line of dignitaries and tackle Estrella to the ground. ::You open your eyes to see Estrella staunching a wound in your shoulder. You feel no pain - only relief. ::"What is this?" You follow her line of sight to the glowing gateway, hanging conspicuously in the air. "What is going on?" ::1) Say that you are sorry. :::She gives you a puzzled look. ::2) Say that you are glad. :::She gives you a puzzled look. ::With a great rush of air, the gateway crumbles and fades behind you. ::It's then when you realise that your hands are no longer spotted and lined with age. ::Your tattered, time-dulled armor is gone. You are clad in the ceremonial garb you had worn a century ago, at this coronation. ::Shaken, you set to your feet. ::This is a second chance. This time you will do it right. :Otherwise: ::The feeling of cold steel in your back stops you dead in your tracks. The tip of a spectral cutlass juts from your chest. ::As you fall to your knees, Hali, the ghost boy, emerges from the shadows. "I truly am sorry, but if I do not bring Yurna back from death, I will walk these burning lands forever more." ::His face is a mask of shame. He turns away and steps through the portal. ::The Dealer discards Sea Dog Hali. ::The light of the portal flickers then fades. The glowing runes are snuffed out. ::For not saving all his crew, Hali betrayed you. You have failed to win the Gold token. ::You hear heavy footsteps behind you. You turn to confront a monstrous, bloated goblin. The Mournful Wastes have taken a toll on his already fractured mind - he is clearly mad, and overwhelmed by hate. A wooden crown rests on his leathery brow. ::The Dealer draws a Chief of Mischief. ::He screams incoherently. ::Armed goblins scramble from the rocks to join him. ::The Dealer draws 2 more Mischief Monster Cards. ::You ready your weapon. ::The player enters Combat. ::The last goblin falls and you turn to the space where the gateway was - it is as empty as before. ::You spill your blood again, but it splatters onto the stone without ceremony. The gateway remains still and lifeless. 2) Turn back. :(insert text here) Category:Encounters Category:The Mapmaker Category:Outlands & Outsiders Category:Challenge-Specific